Talk:Diablo III Walkthrough
Beta Walkthrough? What about having a beta walkthrough? Matrael 17:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : would be viable if beta was still available at this point in time, it isn't now :( Kalbintion 05:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough So, the game officially has been released, and some players have been playing it since launch. I personally have gotten to the near end of Act III already and am familiar with the information up until then. Is there any reason why this walkthrough couldn't be set-up and started? Kalbintion 05:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Page protection lifted, have at it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Created a base outline structure of what I feel to be appropriate for a guide on this game, intending to add more once NA servers are back up (10min approx according to a post by them) Kalbintion 06:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks goes out to all of those who are actually contributing to this page and not vandalising it unlike some other pages on here. I hope to see more additions and making this the perfect guide ever! Kalbintion 08:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Need Confirmation I wish to find confirmatory information in regards to the following: - Is there a specific set path in dungeons that all players can follow and guarantee being able to find the stairs, or exit/entrance into where they need to go? - Is there a specific way to find out if in a dungeon, to know whether or not it is truly the right one for a question? The reason i wish to know is because two edits have been made to this walkthrough including instructions through Cathedral Level 1 and through the Cemetary's three separate chambers using unverified information in solving the puzzles. And as far as I have played beta and this game on multiple play throughs, I have yet had two instances be exactly the same in every regard in where to go or how to figure out if its the right one. :: 05:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::This was me being idle too long and got unlogged in lol, Kalbintion 05:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Locking Could an admin lock this page by any chance? Would really help cut down on the vandalism.--Hawki 11:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I could semi-protect it so only registered users that have already done some editing could edit it, but as this is supposed to be a wiki (that everyone can edit), protecting pages should only be done in the case of severe vandalism. The Diablo III article gets hit pretty hard by vandals, but it is also getting constructive edits from IPs so I haven't protected it. If you really think cutting off all IPs would be more benefit than loss, then I will protect this article. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Locking it down from all non-registered users would seem best, I have been putting quite a bit of work into this guide myself and am happy to see people are also contributing to it but the non-registered users attempting to vandalize a wiki page is amazing. After some days off to play the game some more on different characters, i am surprised my last edit got bumped down to the second page. The fact this is locked the way it is now will definitely be better then not. If someone really wishes to edit this page, in my opinion as any page should, they need to register with the site. But thats my 2-cents. Also, finished Act 1 portion before they shutdown, huzzah! ::Kalbintion 11:34, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Hawki originally requested the protect, and he is an admin now, so I'll let him decide whether he wants to protect it or not. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Noticed! And congratulations goes out to him, and he did indeed lock it so registered users only could edit, which is what i was commenting on being a good thing for this page. ::::Kalbintion 18:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC)